I Don't Know That I Love You
by Anemone Jie
Summary: SMA KARAKURA is elite and famous schools in KARAKURA city. this story about Rukia and Ichigo as ordinary people. Please enjoy. My first fanfiction. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU**

Hi

Ini adalah fanfiction pertama ku dengan bahasa Indonesia. Fiuh, senangnya berbahasa Indonesia. Aku bangga menjadi anak Indonesia

Hehehehe

Walaupun fanfiction pertama ku (MUSIC IN MY HEART) belum selesai, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan ide ini.

Waduh, bahasa Indonesia ku kaku sekali ya? Karena harus sesuai dengan ejaan yang di sempurnakan. Hehehehe

Speechless, so, please enjoy it

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Rukia POV_

Ini adalah hari pertama ku di SMA. Atas persetujuan kakak ku, aku akhirnya bisa bersekolah di SMA KARAKURA. Sekolah ini sangat terkenal akan kelas seni nya. Walaupun semua murid di tahun pertamanya harus masuk ke kelas regular. Tapi di tahun ke dua kami bebas memilih kelas pilihan kami.

Aku sangat bersemangat. Sampai – sampai aku tiba di sekolah pukul 7 pagi. Padahal aku sadar persis bahwa sekolah di mulai pukul 9 pagi.

'Hmm, aku tiba terlalu pagi. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ya?' Pikir ku dalam hati.

Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk berpetualang di sekolah baru ku ini.

Sekolah ini memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Dari mulai kelas biasa, laboratorium dan sarana olah raga nya. Benar – benar sekolah sempurna impian semua murid. Aku beruntung bisa di terima di sekolah ini.

Hal yang paling menarik perhatian ku adalah taman di belakang sekolah. Di mana terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Dan detik itu juga aku memutuskan tempat ini akan menjadi tempat favorit ku.

Aku menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa dengan duduk di bawah pohon tersebut. Duduk dan menikmati udara sejuk yang telah di anugerahkan oleh Tuhan kepada semua makhluk hidup.

'hmm.. sudah berapa lama aku tidak berada di suasana seperti ini? Aku sangat merindukan hari-hari itu. Saat paling bahagia dalam hidup ku. Saat-saat ku bersama dengan...'

'ah, apa yang ku pikirkan. Lupakan.' kata ku pada diriku sendiri

aku pun berdiri dan merentangkan tangan ku. 'kalau saja hari itu dapat terulang'

aku pun mulai bernyanyi. Lagu yang sering ku nyanyikan di masa lalu pada saat-saat terindah dalam hidup ku.

_Sunao na uta ga utaenai  
kazari tsukete shimau kara  
Itsu kara konna ni raku ni  
jibun mamoru koto o oboeta no_

_Kotei kara mieru sora  
kimi ni wa nani iro ni utsu  
Tada maashiro na kumo demo toki ni  
maakuro ni kaetaku naru  
Mikkanai SKY CHORD mukashii nara atta noni  
Nakushita SKY CHORD dare no sei demo naku jibun_

_Kitto otona ni naru koto nanka yori  
Taisetsu na mono ga aru no  
Kitto sore wa mitsukeranai mama  
otona ni natte yukun da_

Ku lihat jam tangan ku, dan aku sadar bahwa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.30. sudah saatnya untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru.

'Aku harus segera ke gedung olah raga. Aku harap tahun ini akan berjalan dengan lancar.'harap ku sambil berlari menuju gedung olah raga

_

* * *

_

Ichigo POV

Aku terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuh ku. Lagi-lagi aku memimpikan hal yang sama. Entah kapan aku bisa terlepas dari mimpi buruk itu .

Setelah aku bisa bernafas dengan lega, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap – siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ini adalah hari petama ku di SMA. Dan aku memutuskan untuk bersekolah di SMA KARAKURA. Mungkin karena itu adalah sekolah terdekat dari rumah ku.

Setelah selesai memakai seragam baru ku, aku bergegas turun ke ruang makan, seperti pagi – pagi biasanya, sarapan pagi tidak akan lengkap tanpa hal- hal aneh yang di lakukan ayah ku. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini terasa berbeda.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, aku mendapati adik ku sudah menyiapkan makanan pagi untuk kami semua.

"Ichi-nii.."

"maaf Yuzu aku sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berbicara." Ucap ku sebelum memotong ucapan adik ku

"uh. Baiklah kalau begitu" jawabnya

Aku menyelesaikan sarapan ku sesegera mungkin dan bergegas keluar dari rumah menuju sekolah.

" Tuan Ichigo. Saya di perintah oleh ayah anda untuk mengantar anda ke sekolah hari ini."

"maaf Shinji, tapi aku ingin pergi sendiri." Jawab ku

"tapi tuan.."

"sekali tidak tetap tidak. Ini perintah" jawab ku

"baiklah tuan. Saya permisi dulu" ujar Shinji membungkuk

"aku pergi"

Di perjalanan ku menuju sekolah, aku tidak bisa melupakan mimpi yang terus menerus hadir di tiap tidur ku. Hingga tanpa terasa aku sudah tiba di sekolah. Ku lihat jam tangan ku yang baru menunjukan pukul 8.30. akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekitar sekolah.

Sekolah ini memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Dari mulai kelas biasa, laboratorium dan sarana olah raga nya. Benar – benar sekolah sempurna impian semua murid. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa seperti terjebak untuk bersekolah di sekolah ini.

Akhirnya aku tiba di halaman belakang sekolah ku. Di sana terdapat sebuah pohon yang rindang. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian ku adalah sosok mungil yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon tersebut.

'siapa itu? Apa yang sedang di lakukan di situ?' pikir ku dalam hati

Aku mendekatinya dengan hati-hati. Dan sesegera mungkin aku bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat. Dari sini semua terlihat sangat jelas. Ternyata dia adalah seorang perempuan. Bertubuh kecil dan berkulit putih. Berambut hitam. Matanya terpejam. Dia terlihat sangat tenang sekali. Entah kenapa melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, hati ku pun merasa tenang.

'Tunggu. Pikiran apa itu. Apakah aku mulai mesum?' kata ku pada diri ku sendiri. 'aku harus membuang jauh – jauh pikiran seperti itu'

Hei, apa yang dia lakukan? Tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya dan berdiri. Merapihkan seragamnya. Dan merentangkan tangannya. Dan seketika itu juga aku mendengar suara nyanyian yang merdu.

'baru kali ini aku mendengar suara semerdu ini. Dia pasti murid bagian seni vokal'

tanpa terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Setelah dia selesai bernyanyi, dia melihat jam tangannya dan segera berlari menuju gedung olah raga.

Aku pun keluar dari persembunyian ku. Aku pun bergegas menuju gedung olah raga untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru

Mungkin aku sudah menemukan satu-satu nya hal menarik di sekolah ini. Aku tidak sabar untuk mengenal dia.

Tahun ini pasti akan menarik.

* * *

I still don't know whether I will continue this story or not

Sorry for the bad story. I know it's so classical but, since this is my first fan fiction ever, please forgive me

Bahasanya juga kaku banget yach?

Lagu SKY CHORD itu endingnya OST BLEACH dengan figure Inoue. Tapi lagunya bagus banget. Walaupun gw benci banget sama Inoue tapi lagunya bagus banget.

Setuju???

Anyways, thank you for reading.

Aku mengharapkan masukan dari kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T THINK THAT I LOVE YOU**

Yay, finally I updated it

Sorry kalau memakan waktu cukup lama karena belakangan ini sibuk sekali. Pekerjaan di kantor menumpuk (I'm still 19 YO). Waktu libur pun harus ke dokter gigi. Hehehe.

Well, tidak mau berpanjang lebar lagi, please enjoy…

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine and never be mine. It's belongs to Tite Kubo sensei forever (peace)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Rukia POV_

Hampir saja Aku terlambat menghadiri upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Dengan terengeh-engah Aku memasuki gedung olah raga dan mencari bangku kosong terdekat.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru berjalan dengan sangat membosankan. Diawali dengan pidato penyambutan dari kepala sekolah yang sangat memakan waktu. Lalu di lanjutkan dengan pidato dari ketua yayasan yang juga pemegang saham terbesar sekolah ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada hal-hal tidak berguna itu. Aku lebih memilih untuk larut dalam pikiranku sendiri, membayangkan hal-hal menarik yang akan terjadi padAku.

Teriakan histeris murid-murid menyadarkanku dari dunia imajinasiku. Aku pun penasaran dengan hal yang membuat seluruh kaum hawa di gedung ini berteriak histeris.

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah podium. Dan apa yang kulihat cukup menarik perhatianku. Aku pun melihat buku acara yang sedari tadi kuletakkan di bangku kosong di sebelahku. Ternyata acara telah sampai pada pidato Ketua OSIS SMA Karakura.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan, nama Saya Shiba Kaien, siswa tahun kedua di jurusan seni rupa. Saya telah diberi kehormatan dan kepercayaan untuk menjabat posisi ketua OSIS SMA Karakura. Pada kesempatan ini, Saya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang kepada murid-murid tahun pertama. Tahun pertama adalah saat terpenting karena kalian harus memutuskan jurusan yang akan kalian ambil di tahun kedua. Manfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. Apabila kalian menemui kesulitan, tidak perlu ragu untuk bertanya kepada senior kalian. Kami akan merasa sangat senang. Saya rasa cukup pidato dari saya. Semoga tahun pertama kalian berjalan dengan lancar. Sekali lagi, selamat bergabung dengan keluarga besar SMA karakura. Selamat pagi." dengan itu berakhirlah pidato dari ketua OSIS yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan dan teriakan histeris kaum hawa.

Aku tidak bisa mengedipkan mataku selama pidato itu berlangsung. Sosoknya yang tegas dan berwibawa, seketika itu juga menarik perhatianku. Caranya menyampaikan pidato itu sangat luar biasa. Pandangannya terhadap senioritas di sekolah pun pantas diacungi jempol. Sikap sopan dan rendah hatinya pun mampu membuat semua orang hormat padanya. Tidak heran di tahun kedua Dia bersekolah di sini, Ia mampu dan dipercaya untuk menduduki posisi Ketua OSIS.

' Tunggu... Shiba? Dimana aku pernah mendengar nama itu? Sepertinya nama itu sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku. Ah, biarlah, siapapun Dia, Ia adalah orang yang telah dan mampu mencuri perhatianku. Aku berharap bisa berbicara dengannya walaupun hanya sekali.

Sekali lagi aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Saat aku tersadar, kepala sekolah telah menginstruksikan para murid untuk menuju kelas masing-masing. Nomor kelas tiap siswa dapat dilihat di kartu pelajar masing-masing. Dan milikku menujukan kelas 1-1. Dan aku pun berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan beranjak keluar dari gedung olah raga menuju kelas baruku.

* * *

_Ichigo POV_

Melihatnya terburu-buru menuju gedung olah raga, aku pun sadar bahwa aku hampir saja terlambat untuk menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru. Dengan menjaga jarak dengannya, aku berlari mengikutinya menuju gedung olah raga. Sete;ah melihatnya duduk di sebush kursi kosong, aku pun memilih tempat duduk tak jauh darinya. Dan aku bersyukur mendapatkan tempat terbaik untuk melihatnya.

Upacara penerimaan murid baru di awali dengan pidato dari kepala sekolah yang membosankan dan dilanjutkan dengan pidato ketua yayasan yang juga pemilik saham terbesar sekolah ini yang sangat memuakkan. Aku sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian pada hal-hal yang tidak berguna itu. Aku lebih memeilih untuk mengalihkan perhatianku pada sosok mungil yang kuyakini akan membuat hari-hariku di sekolah ini menjadi menarik. Aku melihat bahwa dia pun tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali pada sekelilingnya saat ini. Sepertinya dia tengah terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri dan sedang berada dalam dunia imajinasinya sendiri. Aku menjadi penasaran akan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang tenang dan santai membuat jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

' Hei, apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini? Apa mungkin aku...' pikiranku terganggu oleh kegaduhan yang terjadi di dalam gedung.

Aku pun melihat mimik wajahnya yang berubah seketika. Sepertinya dia pun dikejutkan olah teriakan histeris yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi gedung olah raga.

'Ada apa sebenarnya,'pikirku dalam hati.

Seketika itu juga aku melihat kearah podium dan mendapati sosok yang ku asumsikan sebagai penyebab kegaduhan ini. Setelah kegaduhan mereda, dia pun memulai pidatonya. Mendengar pidatonya, aku mengetahui bahwa dia adalah ketua OSIS sekolah ini. Menilai ini sebagai hal yang juga tidak penting, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali kepada sosok mungil favorit ku. Dan yang mengejutkanku adalah, wajahnya yang memandang lurus pada sosok yang kini tengah berbicara di podium. Mencoba untuk menyangkal pikiranku, aku melihatnya lalu melihat apakah yang tengah dilihat olehnya. Dan apa yang kudapati cukup membuat hatiku hancur berantakan. Seketika itu juga, aku menyadari perasaan baru yang lahir di hati malaikat kecilku itu. Caranya memandang orang itu sangat berbeda. Sinar matanya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terpendam di hatinya. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk menyangkal hal itu. Tapi gerak-geriknya sudah cukup membuktikan dan menunjukan apa yang dipikirkanya. Aku menatap kembali sosok di podium itu dan bersumpah pada langit bahwa aku tidak akan memberikan malaikat kecilku pada siapa pun. Terutama dia.

Aku pun kembali tenggelam dalam duniaku sendiri. dan mulai bertanya pada diriku sendiri, mengapa aku tidak mau gadis itu direbut oleh orang lain. Padahal aku baru saja berjumpa dengannya. Bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tau. Tapi perasaan yang ada saat ini sangat kuat. Seperti perasaan yang sudah ada sedari dulu.

Tanpa terasa upacara penerimaan murid baru pun telah berakhir. Kepala sekolah memerintahkan para murid untuk bergegas menuju ruang kelasnya masing-masing. Nomor kelas tiap siswa dapat dilihat di kartu pelajar masing-masing. Dan milikku menujukan kelas 1-1. Dengan pikiran yang lelah, aku berdiri dari bangkuku dan beranjak menuju ruang kelasku.

_Di Ruang Kelas_

'Ini adalah kelasku selama satu tahun kedepan,' pikirku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

" Ichigo..."

Aku seperti mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku. Setelah aku mengetahui siapa orang itu, aku kembali menghela nafas panjang

"Ichigo. Aku senang kita kembali sekelas. Oh.. mungkinkan ini takdir?"

Mendengar ucapan orang itu, tanpa sadar aku memutar bola mataku dan kembali menghela nafas panjang

"Ada apa Ichigo? Kenapa dari tadi kau terus menghela nafas panjang seperti itu?" tanyanya. " Apa kau tidak senang kembali satu kelas dengan ku?" lanjutnya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Hentikan Keigo. Enyah dari hadapan ku atau ku patahkan hidungmu itu," jawabku.

"Ara... Jangan seperti itu, Ichigo. Kita ini kan..."

Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku telah meletakkan tinjuku tepat di hidungnya. Keigo pun terjatuh dan mulai menangis. Lebih tepatnya pura-pura menangis.

"Ya ampun Asano-san. Hentikan tangisan mu itu sebelum membuat semua orang mulai menjauhimu." Kata Mizuhiro

"Mereka memang sudah menjauhiku sejak SMP, Mizuhiro." Katanya

"Ngomong-ngomong ichigo,"kata mizuhiro tidak mendengarkan tangisan Keigo yang semakin terisak-isak. "Apakah kau dengar bahwa akan ada murid baru diangkatan kita?"

"Tidak. Aku kira angkatan kita akan sama seperti saat kita di SMP dulu." Jawabku.

"Pertama aku pun menduga seperti itu. karena sudah terjadi di angkatan diatas kita, bahwa tidak ada murid baru tiap tahun pertama di SMA. Karena sekolah kita ini menganut sistem eskalator. Menurut gosip, murit pindahan tersebut berasal dari Tokyo." Kata Mizuhiro menjelaskan.

"Hmm" Jawabku pendek

"Ok class... Tolong duduk di kursi masing-masing. Kita akan memulai pelajaran hari ini." Sapa guru wali kelasku yang disambut dengan gerutuan murid-murid.

"Tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tahun ini, sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia berasal dari Tokyo. Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu"

Saat aku melihat siapa orang yang dimaksud, seketika itu juga jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

'Oh.. Tuhan pasti sangat sayang padaku'

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter

Aku tau ceritanya sangat klasik. Juga sangat pendek. Aku janji di chapter berikutnya akan berbeda (I hope so).

Sistem eskalator itu maksudnya sistem dimana murid-murid dari sebuah SMP masuk ke SMA yang berada dalam satu yayasan dengan SMP-nya.

Setiap kali aku membuat cerita, parsti aku mendengarkan lagu sambil mencari inspirasi. Dan theme songs kali ini adalah :

"**Teen****agers"** by My Chemical Romance

"**Stand By Me**" by SHINEE (OST Boys Before Flowers)

"**My Love"** by Westlife

"**Saikou no Kataomoi"** by Tainaka Sachi (OST Saiunkoku Monogatari)

Bagi yang memiliki suggestion lagu, info aku yaach..

And Thank you so much untuk semua teman-teman yang sudah memberikan masukan dan Reviews. Aku tidak pernah menganggap review kalian sebagai flames. Aku menganggapnya sebagai kritik yang membangun. Di chapter selanjutnya akan ku sisipkan ucapan terima kasih ku pada kalian semua secara pribadi.....

And many thanks untuk semua pembaca

Big Bears hugs for all of you

Aku tetap mengharapkan saran, masukan, nasihat, juga kritik dari kalian semua (masih amateur sich)

See you next time......


End file.
